Just In Passing
by That Idiot
Summary: All these things strike me wrong with others outlooks on SeeD. Here's mine. Crappily written, but hey, I'm not that good. And sorry to whoever I borrowed the idea off!
1. Default Chapter

Thought I'd try my hand at this now. I got bored, and was wanting to put my own terms on what I think SeeD is. Dammit, it's kind of annoying when people call it an army. Ever listen/read what Cid says at the beginning? "SeeD, the elite special forces of Balamb Garden" or something extremely similar.  
  
Yeah, I'm a SeeD. Mercenary for hire, contact Balamb for details pertaining to contracts. It's an okay lifestyle. Travel, meeting people, occasionally putting a hollow-point round between someone's eyes, or a knife through a spine.  
  
How'd I become one? Well, I was orphaned during the Sorceress War. That's where the majority of SeeD candidates come from. Some of the cadets have parents, yeah, but they usually don't hang around Garden when they graduate, if they even do. They have something else to go do in either circumstance, while we. we don't.  
  
Friends? Within SeeD, yeah. Within Garden as well. Outside? Not really. How could they really understand what goes on? Most of the Garden students have been there since they were five or six, Balamb is all we know. Training for SeeD is all we know. We have to become SeeD; otherwise we've got nothing.  
  
They don't really understand other things as well. How many people have seen their best friend, at the age of thirteen, screaming as he bleeds out from a gaping hole in his stomach, caused by monster that crept up on him when he wasn't paying attention? Or seen other friends cut down by gunfire or swords, and been sprayed by the blood?  
  
So they make jokes about it, about our lifestyle. And eventually, the joke comes around too the inevitable "How much would it cost for you to kill me?" question. The sheer awkwardness after the question, as you consider what to tell them. The truth, that you would plunge the salad fork your playing with in your hand into their eye if someone paid you enough, or just shrug it off, ask "Do you really want to know?"  
  
If your lucky, and you go with the "Do you really want to know", they'll drop it. But eventually, they always come back to it, and you tell them. That if someone paid you enough, they would never see the flick of your wrist as you drive whatever you have at hand into their face. And so, you lose a friend.  
  
When that happened to me, I was immediately asked why? Wouldn't our friendship count for anything? My reply was fairly simple. The only thing that counted more than money, was SeeD and Garden. Everything else, is secondary. It's all I know, although I didn't add that.  
  
Another thing that people ask is how many people are in Garden, and in SeeD. Most seem to have this image of thousands of SeeDs, ready to swarm at any moment. They fail to realize that we are Special Forces. We are not a hammer, we are a scalpel. In total, there numbers roughly a thousand SeeD, many of them within in the Garden or on long-term missions. Compared with Galbadia (over 1 million enlisted and commissioned soldiers), Esthar (500,000 soldiers) and Dollet (25,000 soldiers) we have very few people to just throw into a battle.  
  
The only reason that we are considered a threat in that regard is the GF. The Guardian Forces provide us with the power to fight, almost 100-1 odds under certain conditions and win. In an open battlefield, GF's would destroy any enemy.  
  
Some look at the fight during the Second Sorceress War, and say, they have a standing army. What happened there was the use of every single SeeD, plus all the cadets who could fight. In total, numbers were still only 2,500 soldiers, many of whom were cadets, some 1,000 odd. And, we were only fighting the best of the Galbadian army, their own Special Forces, trained largely at Galbadia Garden.  
  
Plus, we have our own mission agenda, to negate the Sorceress. To fight her, and if necessary kill her. Luckily, the current sorceress is under our control. You can be sure I'm breathing a huge sigh of relief there.  
  
That's the basics of SeeD in a nutshell. We aren't an army. We're mercenaries, available for hire for any task. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. 


	2. This is soooo crap

Hey wow. reviewed by Refugee! W00TZ0R! So, a second chapter because I've been inspired! Still can't find who I got the idea off of. even though between these two chapters, I hunted down the person who wrote it and read it again. But I didn't write it down, so now I lost it. oh well. If that person comes across it, thanks for giving me the idea!  
  
Oh, it's you again. Still want to know what makes a SeeD tick? I told you most of it last time.  
  
Specific mission details? I can't go into that. Most of them are classified, and those that aren't are protected by client privileges written into every contract, which mean only they can openly discuss contract matters.  
  
Oh, you got someone? And they referred you back to me again? Who was it? The Mercuvial Corporation? Okay, then. But you are aware that I can kill you if I find out your lying.  
  
The Mercuvial Corporation was a minor job, but fairly common. Bodyguard to one of the Corporation's lead scientists on a project. Bodyguards are one of the most common usages of SeeD personnel, and they can make us a lot of money, if things don't go too badly.  
  
So, I was brought in to guard the scientist. Wasn't a difficult job. He spent most of his time in his lab. No, I wasn't allowed in there, but it had only one access point, even for ventilation, and that was where I was stationed.  
  
He was working on something pretty secret, and probably military. A few times he received visits from Galbadian army officials, high-ranking ones as well. One time, a SeeD group even came through. Overall, it was a boring assignment, until near the end.  
  
The scientist decided to leave the lab early one day, so he could spend sometime with his family. He hadn't seen them for a week at that stage, and the Corporation allowed him to go off home. A small group of security guards were sent with me, to help secure his home. I was feeling pretty at ease. It was an easy assignment, and I guessed it wasn't that dangerous, due to the fact I was the only SeeD involved. The risk couldn't be that high.  
  
Well, we got surprised when we got to the house. The security detail fanned around outside it, and I entered with the scientist. Everything was fairly silent, which kind of had me worried. It was only late afternoon; everyone should have been home, according to the scientist. This made me more worried.  
  
Before I could stop him, he called out for his family. I heard movement up the stairs, and the sound of gunfire outside. I pulled the scientist with me, dragging him away from the stairs. It was lucky I did, because a few seconds later a grenade bounced down the stairs, exploding when it reached the bottom. Luckily, I was shielded by the stairs from the blast, and I pulled out the handgun I'd been issued for the mission. I hadn't been allowed to bring my axe, so I'd had to settle for a nine-mill pistol.  
  
I saw someone who wasn't wearing a security uniform come through the front door, and I put a shot through his chest. He went down quickly, and I heard some feet thunder down the stairs. Someone rushed around the corner, and desperately tried to raise his own pistol as he saw me, before I drilled another bullet into his skull.  
  
The noises outside were still going, so I couldn't rule out either the security detail helping me or the bad guys outside coming in to help their comrades.  
  
A head peaked around the corner of the stars, but ducked back as I shot at it. His hand, filled with a pistol, appeared in its place. Quickly, I pushed and rolled the scientist away, the handgun shooting a few rounds into the floor where I had just been. I saw the head cautiously reappear, and shot again. This time, he fell backwards, the shot having blasted into his nose.  
  
The noises outside stopped suddenly, and I could hear movement clearly upstairs now. I heard movement behind me, and whirled around to see one of the security detail stumble into the room, clutching at his arm with one hand, holding his pistol with his wounded arm.  
  
I questioned him, and he said that everyone else outside was dead. There had been about five of them, to the security team of nine. They'd gotten the drop on them, and he was the only one left from either side. I told him to stay with the scientist, and moved back to the foot of the stairs. I began to make my way up, taking my time to avoid making noise.  
  
Once up the stairs, I swept the main room. There was no one here anymore. All of the doors were shut. I whispered a curse, and began to clear them one by one, always slowly and quietly.  
  
Of course, they were in the last room I searched. The family was standing up in front of the two remaining enemies, acting as human shields. They shouted out to be something about killing the family if I tried anything.  
  
I smiled to myself. Racking through my brain, I pulled out Double spell, and cast it on me. Luckily, I had been assigned a GF recently, giving me access to magic. Then, I pulled out two Sleep spells.  
  
Focusing intently, I threw my gun into the room. I came in, with my hands above my head, walking slowly. They screamed at me to get down, and as I sunk to my knees I let the spells go.  
  
Both of the bad guys slumped to the floor suddenly. I got up, took their weapons from them, and bound them hand and foot. Then, I freed the family, and sent them down stairs. They had an impromptu reunion, and I called it into the Corporation. It was both a common and an uncommon job. Bodyguard duty, like I said, is fairly common and can be dangerous. On the other hand, usually nothing happens. This time, something happened.  
  
Damn. I really needed to work out a plotline for this. Oh well, sometimes just writing helps to get it out!  
  
. a review from REFUGEE!!! YOU ARE MY GOD!!! 


End file.
